Security alarm systems are known to monitor conditions in a region, for example, a residence or a commercial building. In the past, such systems did not include integrated thermostat functions or HVAC-type interfaces to control heating, cooling, or ventilation equipment.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known, residential configuration. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a residence R might include a security monitoring system with a local control panel P that communicates with a plurality of detectors D1, D2 . . . Dn installed throughout a structure. The detectors Di might include door or window position detectors, glass break detectors, intrusion detectors, gas, fire, or smoke detectors, or the like.
In addition to the security monitoring system, the residence R might include a separate thermostat T coupled to a furnace F and an air conditioner AC to maintain an appropriate environment in the residence. In known installations, two such systems have been separate and operated independently of one another.
Opportunities exist for integrated home/building control systems that include both security monitoring and environmental control. Preferably, such systems could provide both energy savings and remote access.